The Ultimate Betrayal
by RoseT7100
Summary: Dan Scott and Hayley James Scott both have feelings for each other. But Hayley is married to his son, and if that isn't bad enough, Hayley lovs them both. Rated M, for SMUT in various chapters
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

_**A/N Okay So I was slightly shocked to find no M Rated Stories of Hayley James and Dan Scott. So I decided to write one. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review, unless I get 5 different reviews from different people I won' t be uploading any more of the story. Sorry but that's just the was it is. I accept criticism as if you think there is something I am doing wrong or missing out I would love for you to tell me so that I can improve.**_

_**WARNING – M Rated as some Chapters contain sexual imagery **_

**Hayley James Scott lay awake in bed next to her husband, Nathan, they had been together almost a year now. She turned her head to look at him he was lying sound asleep next to her. However the face she saw wasn't his, it was the face of Dan Scott. She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth and turned her head away to look back at the ceiling, after a few moments she dared herself to look back at him, and sighed a sigh of relief as she saw her husband sleeping soundly next to her.**

**She snuggled up next to him placing her head on his bare chest, wondering why on Earth she had just seen his dad's face. There had to have been a reason for it. She couldn't get to sleep after that, she spent the whole night just lying awake cuddled up to the man she loved. It wasn't until morning that she realised something. She had feelings for her husband's father.**

**Dan Scott lay back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. She was married. She was married to his son and yet he couldn't get her out his mind. She was in his every thought. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her face smiling up at him. He knew he had to let her know how he felt, but then he would think what was the point they could never be together. Nathan would never forgive him if he took Hayley away from him. He had already lost him mum, she had died instantly in a car accident, he couldn't let him lose someone else, regardless of the way he felt. Could he?**

**It had come to the point where just being near her was intoxicating, the thought of not being able to hold her, to kiss her, to just be with her and for her to love him in the way he loved her, was making him jealous of his own son and it was tearing him apart.**

**That night, at the basketball game, after walking in the Gym to watch both Nathan and Lucas play, he had lost track of time and arrived slightly late. The only seat left was next to her, Hayley James Scott. He took a deep breath and made his way towards the seat.**

"**Hey, Mr Scott" she greeted him, with that amazing smile**

"**Hayley" he acknowledged not looking at her, for fear of not being able to look away. Why did he have to feel this way. Why did he have to be in love with her.**

**Hayley glanced over at Dan for a brief second before looking back the game, she couldn't concentrate on what was happening. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, his knee touching hers. She could feel his eyes on her. She shifted her head slightly to look at him, he instantly looked away. But it was too late she had seen him looking at her.**

"**Oh my god" Brooke said to Peyton "Did you see that?" she turned her head to face her best friend.**

"**See what" Peyton answered looking back at Brooke.**

"**Dan just gave Hayley the look"**

"**The look?" Peyton questioned**

"**Yeah. You know the lets hook up after game look"**

**Peyton smiled and raised her eyebrows at her friends words "Brooke, what are you talking about. Hayley is married to his son"**

**Brooke shrugged her shoulders "What's that got do with anything. You see I think Dan likes Tutor Wife. But Tutor Wife likes Nathan, obviously. And well I like Lucas and I don't know who the hell you like anymore"**

"**What have you and Lucas got to do with all that, Brooke"**

"**Nothing. " Brooke said turning her attention back to the game "Nothing whatever"**

**Nathan looked up at Hayley and winked; she smiled at him and mouthed the words "I love you". Nathan smiled and turned back to the game catching the ball from Tim and throwing it straight into the basket as if it was the easiest thing in the world.**

**The Tree Hill Ravens were in the lead, when tragedy struck one of the opposing team got violent and punched Nathan in the face, knocking him to the ground. Hayley and Dan both immediately stood up. Whitey rushed over his side and Lucas was close behind him. Hayley went to go and see him when Dan grabbed her gently by the arm she turned her head to look at him and opened her mouth to ask him to let to let go.**

"**Just wait here" Dan said softly to her "Don't crowd him. He will be fine"**

**Hayley nodded and looked down at the floor of the stalls before looking over at Nathan, who was now sitting up. He looked over at her and beckoned her over. Ignoring Dan's words to stay she ran down to her husband and planted a kiss on his swollen lip.**

**Dan turned his head away, unable to watch the person he loved with his son. He finally looked up and was relieved to see they were no longer kissing each other. He took a deep breath and made his way down to them "You alright, son" he asked**

**Nathan nodded and glared at his dad "Fine dad"**

**Whitey rolled his eyes a little, "Maybe you better sit the rest of the game out Nathan. In case of concussion we don't want you collapsing on court"**

"**I tell you what Whitey, how about I take him to the hospital for a check up" said Dan suddenly, he was desperately searching for a chance to get away from Hayley, just for an hour or two.**

**Whitey and Nathan reluctantly agreed to Dan's request.**

"**I'm coming with you" said Hayley as she helped her husband to his feet**

"**No!" said Dan "You stay here and support Lucas, and he can drive you over to the hospital after the game" he added with a smile**

**Hayley smiled slightly and agreed. "Okay, I'll be seeing you soon, Nate" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.**

**Then she did something Dan would have betted on her never doing. She hugged him "Don't let anything happen to him, Mr Scott" she whispered loudly in his ear.**

**Dan smiled and hugged her back for a few moments before pulling away and looking into her soft brown eyes "I won't I promise you Hayley. And the name is Dan, not Mr Scott" he smiled**

"**You got it" she smiled and nudged him before going back to her seat. Her mind wasn't on Lucas. It wasn't on the game. It wasn't even on Nathan. It was on Dan. Before she knew it the game was over, she didn't even know who had won, she hadn't been concentrating.**

**She bounded down to Lucas and captured him in a hug "Great game, Luke" she said flashing him a smile**

"**Yeah if you say so, Hales. We sucked, and we sucked badly. Losing 56 points to 38"**

"**Yeah but you did your best" Hayley said, feeling relieved that Lucas had told her the scores and she didn't make a fool of herself "Anyway enough of this take me to my husband"**

"**Yeah about that Hayley. I sort have plans with Keith and my mum"**

"**It's okay. I'll ask Peyton to drive me down. I am sure she won't mind. I'll let you know how he is" Hayley said and she ran off to find Peyton**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**A/N Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Please remember to Review. The same information apply to all of the chapters in this story.**

**Two weeks had passed since the basketball game incident and things were back to normal, well almost. Hayley was battling with her feelings for Dan and Dan was battling with the same feelings he had for Hayley. Neither of them knew how the other one felt, they both made the decision to keep quiet in order to prevent problems. Hayley had enough of them already, her marriage was going through a rocky patch. Dan didn't want to make things more complicated for her. **

**Hayley sighed as she sat down on a bench outside the Gym. She sat with her back to it, she heard someone exit the Gym behind her, she didn't bother to turn her head, she knew it must have been Dan because she felt her heart beat quicken in a way it never did around Nathan. She hurriedly brushed the tears from her eyes, and stood up, desperate to avoid conversation with him.**

"**Hayley!" she heard his voice say behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and acted like she hadn't heard him and took a few steps forward before she felt his hand take hold of her arm**

"**Dan, I need to get to get to class" she said as an excuse to get away from him, and tried to pull her arm away from his grasp.**

"**This will only take a minute, Hayley. I promise. I have to talk to you about something." Dan said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't believe he was about to tell her this.**

**Hayley pulled her arm away from "Okay fine you have thirty seconds starting now. So make it quick" she sighed and turned to face him looking him in the face**

"**Okay" Dan took a deep breath "Recently, I have been developing feelings for someone that I shouldn't. The reason I shouldn't is because for starters she is married. But that doesn't stop me being in love with her"**

**Hayley raised her eyebrows and a confused look appeared on her face "And you are telling me this why" she asked and folded her arms**

**Dan sighed "Because the person she is married to is..." he started but Hayley broke him off**

"**Oh will you look at that your time is up it will have to wait" Hayley butted in, she didn't want to hear him say what she thought he was trying to say. She turned and walked away towards the Tutoring Centre.**

"**She is married to my son" Dan shouted after her, knowing that Hayley would hear him.**

**Hayley heard him alright, however she ignored his comment and carried on walking her stomach turning somersaults. She couldn't concentrate on where she was going she kept hearing his words in her head over and over again. She looked up from the floor as she heard Lucas say her name. She didn't say anything she just stared at him tears forming in her eyes.**

"**Hey, Hayles. What is it" Lucas asked her, pulling her into a hug**

"**I'm such an idiot, Luke" Hayley managed to whisper through her tears.**

"**You are not an idiot, Hayley" Lucas replied and pulled away from the hug and looked into her face "You are anything but an idiot. Besides whatever it is it can't be that bad"**

**Hayley brushed the tears from her eyes only for more tears to replace them "Wanna bet" she said "Dan Scott.... said...." Hayley broke off breaking into tears.**

**Lucas sighed "Hayley, you know what he is like don't let him upset you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and basketball" he hugged his best friend again, he hated Dan even more for making her this upset.**

"**He told me that recently he had developed feelings for me. Feelings that he shouldn't because I am married to Nathan"**

"**What?" Lucas said his voice full of anger "He has gone on step to far this time. I am going to bloody kill him" Lucas said walked off down the corridor.**

**Hayley sighed slightly and ran off after him and pulled him back by grabbing his hand "Lucas, don't he isn't worth it" Hayley said to him. "Besides I think I..." she started but couldn't finish the sentence "Oh never mind" she let go of his hand and walked away.**

**Lucas stared back at her "Hayley, what am I going to with you. How can you love Dan Scott of all people" he said to himself and turned to walk to class, as he turned the corner he watched as Hayley went into the Tutoring Centre**

"**Hey boyfriend" said Brooke, as she came up in front of him and planted a kiss on his lips**

"**Hey Brooke" he said with a faint smile "You got a free period now?" he asked her**

"**Yeah" Brooke noticed his tone as being upset "You okay Lucas" she said kissing him again**

"**Not really. I am worried about Hayley. So I was thinking I have a lesson now, which I am already late for, would you go and talk to her see if she is okay."**

**Brooke smiled "Yeah sure, where is she"**

"**Tutoring Centre. I think"**

"**Okay. Catch you later Boyfriend" she smiled and started off down the corridor towards the Tutoring Centre.**

**Hayley sat at a table in the Tutoring Centre, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Why did it have to be Dan Scott. She could understand if it was Lucas or someone in the basketball team. But Dan Scott was way too much for her.**

"**Tutor Wife" said Brooke as she walked through the door "Lucas said you were upset, so what's up"**

**Hayley wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her head to look at Brooke "Its nothing. I am just letting Dan get to me that's all. I'm being silly really"**

**Brooke walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her friend "Hayley, You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone I promise"**

**Hayley hugged Brooke back "I know Brooke, but there isn't anything to tell really. Just something he said earlier today upset me and well its Dan we are talking about."**

"**Well if you are sure you don't want to tell me I can't make you. But you know where I am if you change your mind" Brooke replied with a smile**

**Hayley nodded and stood up "I need to go and find Nathan" she said and walked out the Tutoring Centre. Okay so she had lied to her. She wasn't going to find Nathan she had to go and find Dan. She figured the first place to look would be his house.**

**Dan slumped down on the sofa and sighed. Why had he said that, she was never going to speak to him again. He wished he had stayed quiet and kept his feelings to himself. Hayley had enough problems without him adding to them. He rested his head on the back of the sofa. He hated himself for what he had just done but mostly for the way he felt about her. He could never face her again. He could never face Nathan again. He sat up. He had to move away. It was the only way to get away from all of it. It was the way he was going to get away from his feelings for her, leaving and never seeing her again. He stood up and headed for the stairs and began to climb them he was only half way up when he heard the doorbell ring. He almost didn't go and answer it. He stood on the stairs for a few moments just staring at the door, as if tying to look through the wood to see who was on the other side. He finally went to answer it. But when he opened the door he came face to face with the one person he wished he would never have to see again, Hayley James Scott. **


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You Hayley

"**Hayley!" he exclaimed "What are you doing here?" he said his voice full of shock, she was the person he had least expected to see.**

**Hayley didn't answer him, she just walked past him and into the house, without saying a word. Her stomach was turning, she was starting to wish she hadn't come.**

**Dan closed the door behind her and turned to face Hayley his back against the door. "Hayley. I ask again what are you...." he began but was stopped by Hayley, who planted a soft passionate kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted all but a few seconds but they were the best few seconds of Dan's life, since the day he married Deb.**

"**What on Earth was that, Hayley" Dan said as she pulled away from him**

**Hayley still didn't say a word she simply pulled him into a tight hug and placed her head on his shoulder. Dan found himself wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. He could feel her breath on his neck. He felt his heart rate speed up to twice its normal speed.**

**Dan finally spoke, after what must have been at least a minute of awkward silence "Hayley I...." Dan began once again only for Hayley to cut him of by placing a finger on his lips. "You know this is sort of becoming a habit with you cutting off everything I say"**

"**Don't say it" Hayley pleaded with him "I don't know what I would do if you did"**

**Dan smiled at her "Okay, if you don't want me to then I won't" he leant in and kissed her soft pink lips running his finger through her silky blonde hair. Hayley returned the kiss sliding her hands up Dan's back and into his hair.**

**They only stopped when they heard footsteps outside the door . They looked at each other for a moment trying to work what to do. The footsteps were getting nearer "The back door" Dan finally said as the doorbell rang "Out the back door"**

**Hayley nodded slightly and leant in and pecked him on the cheek before running for the back door "Hayley" he called after her.**

**Hayley turned her head to look at him . He mouthed the words "I love you Hayley". Hayley shot him and evil stare but smiled at the same time "Go. Go." He said and waved towards the door**

"**Oh yeah. Bye" Hayley said before running out the back door.**

**Dan sighed and waited till she was out of sight from the doorway before he turned around and opened the door. Lucas was stood there.**

"**Lucas! I didn't expect to see you here" Dan said and held the door open for Lucas to come inside**

"**I'm not stopping, Dan. I only came to say leave Hayley alone. Don't you think she has been through enough, without you complicating things by saying you have feelings for her."**

"**She told you about that then" Dan said unable to stop a smirk from spreading across his face.**

"**Yeah she told me about that. You see the thing about me and Hayley is we tell each other everything. I am warning you Dan Scott either you stay away from her or I swear I will kill you and unlike Deb I'll succeed" Lucas said and walked away, back towards his van**

"**Is that I threat, Lucas" Dan called after him with sarcasm in his voice**

"**No!" Lucas replied as he got into the van, he leant his head out the window "It's a promise!"**

**Dan smiled to himself and closed the door, he only wished Lucas had known that Hayley had been here just moments before, kissing him.**

**He made his way back into the living room his mind completely on Hayley and the kiss they had shared. He knew it wrong to love her but he couldn't help the way he felt. He had tried to stop himself but in the end he feelings had become to strong to keep t himself and he had done just that, but they had gotten further than he ever imagined they would. He couldn't get the smile off his face. She made him alive. More alive than he had felt for a long time. The only problem he faced was the fact she belonged to Nathan and not him.**

**Hayley walked into the apartment, she shared with Nathan. She hoped Nathan wouldn't be there she had to have time to sit and think about what she was going to do about the whole Dan situation. "Nathan," she called out, praying he wouldn't answer.**

"**I'll be right there" came Nathan's voice from the bathroom. **

**Hayley sighed and leant back against the counter in the kitchen , she closed her eyes and all she could see was Dan Scott. All she could think about was that kiss they have shared and him mouthing the words 'I love you Hayley'. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes only just in time for Nathan to walk into the kitchen.**

"**Hey, Hales" he said with a smile and a kiss on the lips "I missed you in last period today. Where were you" he asked wrapping his arms around her. **

"**Oh erm, I er. I wasn't feeling to well so I just sat in the Tutoring Centre for an hour or so" Hayley lied to him hugging him close to her. **

"**Okay," said Nathan although he got the feeling she was lying to him as there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "I tell you what how about I run you a bath and cook you some dinner whilst you have a long soak"**

**Hayley smiled and nodded "Yeah, okay sounds good"**

**Nathan smiled and placed a kiss on her lips "I love you Hayley." He said and made his way towards the bathroom to run that bath for his wife.**

"**I love you too" Hayley called back to him 'But I love your dad as well' she thought to herself and took a long breath out, she walked into the bedroom and fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. She got a mental picture of Nathan making her choose between him and his father **

"_**Me or him Hayley" Nathan said with his arms folded "You choose my dad and we are over. Choose me and we are still over. I am not going to be cheated on, Hayley"**_

**Hayley opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, she felt completely lost. She knew she couldn't be with them both. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave any of them. It was her own fault, if she had never gone round to Dan's house then that kiss would never have happened and she wouldn't be in this position. She hated herself right now. Not only for cheating on Nathan, but for cheating on him with his dad, if he found out how would he ever get over it. She had to choose between them she knew she did, but it wasn't that easy.**

"**Hayley!" said Nathan from the doorway "Bath"**

**Hayley snapped out of her thought and got up and made her way towards the bathroom. "Nathan!" she found herself calling out without meaning to or knowing why. **

**Nathan turned to face her and smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him "Nothing I just love you. That's all"**

"**Love you too Hayles" he said in reply "See you in a little bit"**

"**Yeah" said Hayley in a quiet voice and made her way to the bathroom. That kiss she and Nathan had shared just felt amazing, but so did the kiss with his father. She tried to work out in her head which one felt better. But failed miserably.**


	4. Chapter 4: Witey Finds Out

**A/N Okay so there isn't really a point to this chapter but I had to write it as it was the only way I could think of where Hayley admits to herself and to Dan that she does actually love him.**

**That night was torture for both Dan and Hayley. Every time Hayley looked at Nathan all she saw was Dan. She felt so guilty. How could she do this to him? She didn't get any sleep for the second night in a row. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure a way of the mess she had gotten herself into.**

**The next day to Hayley was a blur. She couldn't concentrate in class. She had him on her mind all the time. It was like he was haunting her. He had a way with her. She couldn't escape him. **

**During her free lessons she would generally head to the Tutoring Centre, but for some reason today she found herself heading towards the Gym, praying he would be there as he had been yesterday. She took a deep breath as she approached it and walked inside. She planned to check in Whitey's Office first if he wasn't there she could always ask him if he had any idea where he was. She started up the corridor that lead to his Office when a hand reached out from the changing rooms and pulled her inside a voice whispered in her ear "You do realise I can't stop thinking about you Hayley James"**

**Hayley instantly recognised the voice, the voice of the man who haunted her every thought, Dan Scott.**

"**Hayley James Scott" she said and pulled her arm away from his grasp "You missed off the end of my name"**

"**You know what isn't fair. You have my name but you are not mine" Dan said and leant against the lockers.**

"**Yeah well that is just something you are going to have to live with, because I am with Nathan. Your son Nathan. I love Nathan and I...I..." she broke off, looking down at the floor**

"**And you what, Hayley" Dan asked, reaching out and lifting her head to look at him**

"**I can't do this" she said in an almost whisper "I mean I love you but...."**

"**You love me?" Dan questioned, cutting her off mid sentence**

"**What?" Hayley looked at him, it suddenly dawned on her what she had just said "Oh my god" she clasped her hands over her mouth and took a step back "I can't believe I just said that. I shouldn't have said that" she shook her head slightly "I have to go" and with that she turned to walk out the door but before she could leave Dan's hand reached out and took hold of hers**

"**Hayley, wait!" he said "I want us to be together. "**

**Hayley turned to face him "I can't we can't it's just to hard, Dan. If Nathan found out, if anyone found out then we are in deep trouble"**

"**Well in that case we will just have to make sure no one does find out. I have to be with you. I love you. I have said it before and I will say it again, a million times if that is what it takes to make you be with me. I don't care if we have to hide the way we feel and moments that we steal together. All I care about is being with you." Dan said, his voice hinting that he was feeling frustrated and angry at her sensibility and at her trying end things between them .**

**Hayley smiled, weakly "Remind me again why I love you" she said with a sigh**

"**Come here and I will" Dan smiled and gently pulled her towards him and pushing her up against the locker, tight enough for to be unable to get away however it wasn't tight enough to hurt her. His head moved closer to hers till his lips touching her lips, Hayley closed her eyes as he kissed her. His hands holding tightly onto her wrists pinning her arms to the locker above her head. His body pressed against her pressing her against the locker. She parted her lips slightly granting him entrance. His tongue battling with hers.**

"**What the devil is going on here?" Whitey suddenly yelled from the doorway.**

**Hayley and Dan immediately jumped apart from each other. Hayley's cheeks went I violent shade of crimson and she stared at the floor.**

"**Well?" Whitey asked looking from Dan to Hayley. **

**Neither of them spoke for a few moments. "Its nothing" said Dan finally**

"**It sure as hell didn't look like nothing" Whitey answered "It looked to me like it was something"**

"**I think I had better go" said Hayley and she made her way towards the door, she glanced back at Dan, who kissed the air and smiled at her. Hayley ran down the corridor and out of the Gym, running straight into Peyton **

"**Hey" Peyton laughed "What's the hurry, Hayley."**

"**Nothing I was feeling looking for Nathan that's all" she lied again "I figured he might be in the Gym but he wasn't"**

**Peyton could tell something was bothering her "I tell you what. How about you come over to my place and tell me what's on your mind"**

**Hayley nodded and walked with Peyton. Hayley told her everything that had happened between her and Nathan's dad.**

"**Hayley!" Peyton exclaimed "You utter idiot. What were you thinking. This is Nathan's dad we are talking about"  
"I know" said Hayley, tears welling up in her eyes "But that isn't the worst part"**

"**You mean there is something worse than you kissing your husband's dad in the boys changing rooms and Whitey catching you"**

**Hayley nodded "I think I am falling in love with him."**

**Peyton just stared at her for a moment "Dan! Your falling in love with Dan Scott!"**

**Hayley didn't say anything she simply nodded, the tears began to roll down her face. Peyton embraced her friend in a tight friendly hug "It will be okay Hayley. I promise"**

"**Don't tell Lucas. Will you" Hayley pleaded with her "I don't want him to know just yet"**

**Peyton smiled "I won't say a word to anyone I promise"**

**Whitey was leant against the door frame "Dan what were you thinking. You can't take advantage of her like that. Worse still in a place like this. Anyone could have walked in."**

"**I can't help it if all I do is think of her, Whitey. I can't get her out of my head"**

"**You have no right to think of her Dan. Not today or any other day of her life. How dare you. In case you hadn't realised she is married to your son for heavens sake"**

"**You finished" Dan sighed**

"**Finished! I haven't even started"**

"**Yeah well I am finished listening" Dan yelled "You so much as breathe a word about this to anyone and trust me Whitey your days are over"**

**With that he walked past Whitey and out of the Gym. "Don't you walk away from me Dan Scott" Whitey shouted after him. Dan just ignored him and carried on walking. "Either you stop walking or I start talking"**

"**Fine you tell Nathan. I really don't care, despite the fact that is my son. I would break his heart a thousand times if meant I could be with Hayley" Dan said, as he carried on walking, as he opened the door he turned to face Whitey "At least if you tell him it saves me or Hayley having to do it"**


	5. Chapter 5:A Night Together, A Close Call

**Hayley lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She had the apartment to herself for the night. Nathan and Lucas were away at a basketball game.**

**She had just gotten herself comfortable when there was knock at the door, causing her to jump. She groaned and hauled herself up to answer the door. She expected it to be Brooke checking up on her making sure she was okay and she really couldn't be bothered with all that right now. She had half a mind to ignore it and run herself a bath and have a long soak. She opened the door and then walked away without even looking who it was.**

"**I don't need baby-sitting, Brooke. Seriously I can take...."**

**The door closed behind her and a voice interrupted her "You sure you don't need looking after, Mrs Scott" . The voice she recognised as Dan Scott**

"**And you are here because" she said turning to face him, with a smile on her face.**

"**Well, I just thought with Nathan away you might like some company tonight. I can go if you want me to though" he said, as he said the last sentence he gestured towards the door. "Besides it gets pretty lonely at the beach house on my own every night"**

"**Well in that case you had better stay here" Hayley smirked "We wouldn't want you being all lonely now would we" Hayley walked up to him she leant in to kiss him. "Hold on, what about Whitey. What if he says something to Nathan"**

"**Hayley. Stop worrying about that. He won't say anything I promise." Dan smiled and kissed her as he pulled her towards him. Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back. Dan slid his hands down Hayley's back and traced small circles with his fingers at the bottom of it.**

**Hayley pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes "Right! You bedroom now" she said and grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him towards the bedroom.**

"**Hayley, you sure about this" Dan said, he wasn't about to rush her into anything and he certainly didn't want her to think she had to sleep with him to stay with him**

"**Never been more sure of anything" Hayley smiled up at him, with that same smile that made him go weak at the knees and want to do anything and everything she said.**

**Hayley pulled him closer towards her and captured his lips in another kiss as she pulled him through the bedroom door. She continued to walk backwards until she fell onto the bed pulling Dan with her. Dan kicked off his shoes.**

**Hayley let out a soft moan as felt his hand travel up her thigh towards the button on her jeans. She pulled his head closer to hers and ran her fingers through his hair and he undid her jeans button. Her hands slid down his back and gripped his shirt and pulled at it freeing it from the clutches of his trousers.**

**Dan smiled against her lips as he slid down the zip of her jeans and moved his lips to her neck, he kissed every inch of it as he began to slowly pull her t-shirt over her head. Hayley raised her arms and within another few seconds Dan had thrown her t-shirt onto the floor. Leaving her in just her jeans and bra.**

**Hayley moaned again as he slid his hands down her sides. She undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his muscular arms before throwing it on top of her t-shirt, that he had discarded just moments earlier. Dan placed soft and gentle kisses down her body, Hayley closed her eyes and clenched her fists to stop herself from screaming out his name.**

**Hayley opened her eyes as she felt his fingers take hold of both her jeans and thong and slide them off her hips and down her legs. He kissed the inside of her leg and he slid them off and onto the floor.**

**Hayley brushed the hair from her face as he came back up to her face and kissed her. **

**Dan groaned as her hands slide down his back and clenched his arse. She slid them round his sides and began to undo his belt and trousers before sliding them off and onto the floor his boxers only seconds behind. **

**He rolled over onto his back, not leaving go of her for a moment. As he rolled over she ended up on top of him. He undid the clasp on her bra slid it down her arms. He took a single moment to take in the nakedness of her amazing body, the body he longed to belong to him, and for the night it did. He slid his hands down her sides once more, causing her let out another soft groan against his lips.**

**Hayley reached backwards with her hands taking hold of his lifting them up and pinning them above his head, as he had done to her, when pinning her against the locker only a day before. She kissed his neck exploring every inch of it with her tongue. Her mouth began to travel down his chest, but before she had a chance to go to far down his body with one quick and swift movement Dan had traded their positions again and slide himself inside of her. Before doing anything else. He captured her lips in a kiss and whispered the words**

"**If you want to stop you only have to say the words and I'll stop"**

**Hayley smiled and looked into his face "Okay, but for the minute I just want to have sex with you, without thinking of the...." she didn't get to finish her sentence before Dan kissed her once more and thrust inside her, making her give out a loud moan against his lips.**

**He thrust in and out of her now dripping wet pussy. She slid her hands up and down his back. Dan moved his mouth from her lips to her chest as he continued to thrust into her. He took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it. She lifted her arms above her head and moaned as he slowly slid out of her placing passionate kisses down her body and spreading her legs with his hands, before reaching her clit with his tongue and licking it furiously. Hayley screamed out his name and gripped hold of the bed covers. He slid two of his fingers inside of her and thrust them in and out of her.**

**Dan did all he could to ensure she experienced and extreme climax. When her walls had stopped convulsing around his fingers, Dan pulled the out of Hayley, and licked them clean. Turned on my Dan's behaviour, a panting Hayley flashed him a seductive smile. She was ready for a chance to return his pleasure**

**Nearly reading her thoughts, Dan turned over onto his back, Hayley positioned herself over his legs. She slithered her tongue over his hardness, and took the head into her mouth. She sucked lightly on it. Dan closed his eyes and moaned and thrust his hips slightly. Hayley then bit his head, causing Dan to growl in pleasure.**

**Wanting to really shock him, Hayley removed her mouth from his shaft and began to suck his balls into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over them, until Dan's ragged breathing suggested that she return her head to his member if she wanted to taste him.**

**Taking his head into her hot mouth, Hayley sucked for all she was worth, squeezed his balls with a free hand and swallowed quickly as Dan came, spilling into her mouth.**

**Hayley finally collapsed in a heap next to Dan, pulled the covers over them and rested her head on his chest, she closed her eyes. "I love you, Dan Scott" she whispered against his skin.**

**Dan wrapped his arm around her tightly and held her close to him, he kissed the top of her head before replying with "I love you too, Hayley James Scott"**

**They must have fallen asleep, because before they knew it they were awoken by the sound of Nathan's voice saying Hayley's name.**

"**Shit" said Hayley "What the hell are we going to do now."**

**Dan shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I can't exactly get out of here without Nathan seeing me, can I?"**

**It was Hayley's turn to think fast. She could hear Nathan's footsteps getting nearer and nearer to the door. "The bed" she suddenly said**

"**What about it?" Dan said, not exactly sure what she was getting at.**

"**Grab your clothes and get under it, and fast"**

**Dan nodded and climbed out of bed, he hurriedly collected his clothes he smiled at Hayley and briefly kissed her before diving under the he bed just in time for Nathan to walk through the door.**

"**Hey, Hayles. How come you didn't answer when I called you" Nathan asked sitting down on the bed next to her**

"**I did" said Hayley as she spoke another lie to her husband "Didn't you hear me?"**

**Nathan shook his head "No. So anyway what did you get up to last night, having the whole place to yourself**

'_Well I was going to just have a quite night in but the plans changed slightly, I had sex with your dad, and now so you won't see him he is hiding under the bed, along with all his clothes' __** Hayley thought to herself, she was dying to tell him what was going between her and Dan, but she knew she would lose him if she did.**_

"**Oh erm... nothing really just had a long soak in the bath and relaxed enjoying a night with just my own company. Nothing exciting really. I tell what I missed you though"**

**Nathan smiled "I missed you too, more than anything." He said and kissed her and removed his clothes and he climbed into bed with her.**

**Dan lay under the bed trying to block out the words Hayley and Nathan were saying to each other. He wanted to get up and murder his son for simply being with the woman he loved with everything he had.**

**He somehow managed get dressed the small space he had. He tuned his head to the side, resting his chin on his shoulder. He was just wandering how long his going to be there before Nathan left and he was able to leave. **

**Hayley pulled away from the kiss and rolled over on her side . Nathan came up behind her and wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist. Hayley sighed and dropped her arm over the side of the bed and reached under the bed, in a desperate search for Dan. She just wanted to feel that he was still there.**

**Seeing her hand , Dan took hold of it and squeezed it gently bringing it up towards his lips and kissing it. He traced the words 'I love you' on the back of it with his tongue. She managed to reach his check with her index finger writing the words 'I love you too,'.**


	6. Chapter 6:An Engagement and a Confession

**Hayley arrived at her locker, the next morning. When she opened it found a note pinned to the door, it read **

_Hayley, _

_Basketball Court in the Park, Lunch break. Make sure you are alone._

_Dan Scott x_

**She stared at it for a long while, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she hurriedly shoved it into her locker and closed the door before turning round to see Lucas**

"**Oh hey, Luke" Hayley smiled at him **

"**Hey, Hales. You walking to English"**

**Hayley nodded and linked her friends arm "So what has got you so happy. Don't say nothing." Hayley said pointing a finger at him**

"**I'll tell you if you promise to tell me what that bit of paper in your locker said." **

**Hayley sighed "Okay, I promise, but you have to go first"**

"**Well last night I took Brooke out to dinner and I asked her to marry me and she said yes"**

"**Oh, Lucas. That's Fantastic" Hayley said jumping up into his arms and hugging him. "I hope you are her are happy together. You fixed a date yet"**

"**Hayley, I only asked her last night. What do you think?" He looked at her "Its two weeks today. I know its soon but we figured why wait. I mean we love each other and want to spent the rest of our lives together. " he wrapped an arm round Hayley's shoulders "So you going to tell me what is on you mind, or do I have to guess"**

**Hayley took a deep breath in and then slowly released it "I think we had both better sit down" she said as they were about to walk past a table and chairs.**

"**But what about English, Hayley. We'll be late" Lucas said in a reply, however he sat own anyway.**

"**That's not important right now, what's important is what I have got to tell you." Hayley said as she sat down opposite him. She reached over the table and took his hands in hers "You know you are my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you"**

**Lucas nodded his head "Yes", he had a slightly confused look on his face "Where exactly is this going Hayley."**

"**Your probably going to hate me forever, but I'm in love with...." Hayley paused and took a deep breath. She looked away from Lucas for a split second "Dan"**

**Lucas jumped up from the table and away from Hayley "You had better be kidding Hayley. " he wasn't about to tell her he already worked it out just a few weeks ago. "How can you betray Nathan like that? I don't know who you are becoming recently but you are not the Hayley I used to know." Lucas shouted and walked off**

"**Lucas!" Hayley shouted after him, as she ran to catch him up "I never wanted this to happen. I can't help the way I feel, Luke"**

"**I never said you could Hayley, but until you figure out a way to stop being in love with Dan, stop talking to me. "**

**Hayley backed up against the wall and watched as Lucas left down the corridor, she slid down the wall and sat on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chin and burst into tears.**

**Whitey was exiting the Gym, when he noticed Hayley crying, he sighed and shook his head, walking over to her "Is this about the whole Dan situation"**

**Hayley looked up, her eyes red with tears and nodded "I told Lucas and he doesn't want to know me. He says I am turning into someone he doesn't know"**

"**I can't say I blame him" Whitey said and held out his hand to her. "You want to know what I think?"**

**Hayley took his hand and he helped her up. "You'll probably just tell me anyway" she said and brushed the tears from her cheeks**

"**I think you have to end things with him before anyone else finds out. I am not saying its going to be easy, but its the only way Lucas is going to forgive you"**

"**I know, but I can't leave him, Whitey. I tried that already, the other day when you caught us in the changing rooms"**

"**Hayley, let me tell you something about Dan Scott. He doesn't have a heart. He doesn't care about anyone, he uses people to get what he wants. He manipulates them into doing things he wants"**

"**He's not like that. He generally does love me. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me" Hayley said slowly starting to lose her temper "You can't make me do something I don't want to. I am going to be with him whether Lucas or anyone else for that matter likes it. I love him"**

**Whitey sighed "Just don't get to attached to him. Whenever Dan is involved hearts get broken and everything ends in tears".**

**Hayley opened her mouth to say something in objection, but after glancing at the clock. She gasped "I have to go and do something"**

**She ran off and out the school gates, running all the way to the park. She was already late. A million different thoughts running through her head. **_What if Whitey is right, what if Dan is just using me to get back at Nathan. What if he isn't at the Court when I get there. What if he thought I wasn't coming. What about last night. Was he just using me for sex in an attempt to get back at Nathan._

**As she arrived at the Court she was almost relieved to see that he was there. **

"**You know, I honestly didn't think you would come" Dan said with a smile and held his arms out for her.**

**Hayley smiled and ran into his arms hugging him tightly "I would never have missed it. I just got caught up at school, that's all. Whitey kept going on about how you haven't got a heart and you use people to get what you want." She looked at him "I almost believed him for a moment, but then I thought about the way you look at me and I can see in your eyes the way you feel about me"**

**Dan smiled "Let me tell you something about Whitey. He has something against me, he always has done, he will stop at nothing to destroy me. Never mind what Whitey says. I love you okay." He leant in towards her and kissed her.**

**Hayley kissed him back for a few seconds lost in the moment "Dan, " she laughed "I can't do that not here, someone might see. Someone besides Whitey"**

"**Good point" Dan said. "I tell you what, you any good at Basket Ball"**

**Hayley looked at him her eyebrows raised a little "No, I suck at it. Why?"**

**He reached down into his bag on the ground and pulled out a basketball "Got a game for you. A way to get know each other a bit better. If I make the shot you tell me something about you. If you make a shot I tell you something about me"**

"**Okay" Hayley agreed "Your shot first."**

**Dan winked at her and threw the ball at the net and it went straight in "Come on then tell me something about that I don't know"**

"**Sometimes when I look at Nathan I see your face smiling back at and not his" Hayley said feeling slightly embarrassed. Dan didn't seem to judge her on what she had just said he just threw her the ball**

"**Your shot" were the only words he said.**

**Hayley took a deep breath and threw the ball at the net, missing it by a mile. Dan burst out laughing. "You call that a shot, someone who has never picked up a basketball could do better than that"**

**Hayley whacked his arm and went to go and pick up the ball and passed it him. "Go on then, make the shot if you think are so clever"**

"**Hayley sweetheart. You know I can make it"**

**Hayley stood behind him, a smile on her face. She planned to distract him and make him miss the shot. Dan aimed the ball at the net, just as he was about to throw it Hayley made her move she came up from behind him grabbing him around the waist pressing her body against his back and slid her hand down and groped his balls through his trousers. Dan gave a very small groan and missed the shot.**

**He turned to face her "You bitch" he said with a smile on his face "You do realise that is the first shot I have missed for ten years and its all your fault"**

**Hayley shrugged her shoulders and picked up the ball "I won't tell if you don't" she said and threw the ball , it dropped into the net "Come on then Mr Scott, tell me something about you that no one else knows"**

**He looked down at the ground "It wasn't Jimmy who killed Keith" he looked up at her "It was me"**

**Hayley gasped and took a step backwards, to get away from him "No, no, no. Please just tell me you are lying" she said forcing back the tears. **

**Dan walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Hayley, if I could tell you it wasn't true then I would, but it is true. I killed Keith"**

**Hayley took another step back "Stay away from me" she said and turned to walk away**

"**I don't want us to have any secrets, Hayley. I want us tell each other everything." Dan called after her.**

"**Yeah well now I wish you hadn't told me. Keith meant everything to Lucas and Karen. And for all this time you let us believe it was some guy who committed suicide when all the time it was you" she turned to face him "You know something you used to make me feel safe, like when you were around me nothing could harm me, But now, now you make me feel sick."**

"**Hayley come on. You aren't going to let a stupid little thing like this get in the way of what we have are you"**

"**We have nothing. We had something. But now that has changed. You're a murderer and I want nothing more to do with you. Whitey was right, you are heartless. If I never see you again it will be too soon" Hayley said before running off in tears.**

**She knew she had to go back to school but she just couldn't face it, school was the last place she wanted to be. She made her way back to the apartment, she shared with Nathan. She flung her bag down by the door as she walked in and ran to the bedroom throwing herself down on the bed and burying her face in her pillow.**

**Dan sighed and slowly made his way back to the beach house, wishing he hadn't told her. He didn't know what made him tell her, what had he expected her to do. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the shelf and poured some into a glass and downed it he poured another one and went to down it but instead he threw it across the room, causing it to smash. He threw the bottle in the same direction and it also smashed he leant his elbows on the kitchen table and buried his face in his hands. He had to win her back again, but how. He couldn't let her walk away from him. He had to talk to her he just had to, if wouldn't listen to him then he was going to make her listen.**


	7. Chapter 7: Violence and Embarassment

**Dan took a chance and drove to Tree Hill High, the next morning. He sat in his car waiting for her to arrive, whilst trying to work out what he was going to say to her.**

**Hayley and Nathan both arrived just moments later, laughing and joking on with each other. Nathan had his wrapped tightly around her, Dan almost got up out the car pulled Nathan away from her, but he decided maybe that wasn't the best thing to do.**

**Before leaving Hayley to go to class Nathan kissed Hayley and pulled her into a tight hug.**

"**I love you, Nate" Hayley said with a smile, before Nathan walked away**

"**Love you too, Hayles" Nathan answered and kissed her again "I got to get to class but I will kiss you later, okay"**

**Hayley nodded "Okay, I'll be in the Tutoring Centre all day" she said and walked away from her husband and into the Tutoring Centre.**

**Dan, who had heard every word said between the two of them, since he was stood leant against the wall just around the corner, felt he had no choice but to take a chance and go to the Tutoring Centre to try and talk to her.**

**Hayley had her back to the door, clearing up the piles of books from the tables, when she heard the door open and someone locking it. She turned around and sighed, Dan Scott was standing with his back to the door facing her.**

"**You never give up on anything, do you?" Hayley spat at him, turning her attention away from him.**

**Dan walked up behind her "Not generally. Especially not when something is all I have ever wanted"**

"**Yeah, well. Now is your chance to start. I want nothing more to do with you"**

**Dan grabbed hold of her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him "I am not about to give up on you. I need you in my life and I know you need me."**

"**Get off me" Hayley said struggling to get away from him, but his grip was too tight. "Dan, your hurting me! Let go of me"**

"**No!" Dan shouted in her ear "You are not cutting me out of your life that easily, Hayley"**

"**Let go of me or I will scream" Hayley hissed at him.**

**Dan let go of her with one arm and placed a hand over her mouth "You scream and someone comes in here and I tell Nathan about us." He let go of her after he spoke and with one swift movement had her slammed against the wall. "If I have to blackmail you into admitting that you still want to be with me then fine"**

**Hayley swallowed, unable to say anything. Dan could see the fear in her eyes and it broke his heart, but he wasn't going to give up on her. He knew his temper would generally get the better of him, and right now he feared he was going to hurt her. He let go of her enabling her to take a few steps away from him. She sat down on one of the nearby tables, her legs feeling like jelly.**

"**Get out!" she said after a few moments of silence between the two of them. Tears welled up in her eyes, she was determined not let them fall down her cheeks **

**Dan banged his fist down on the table just millimetres away from her leg. "Dammit, Hayley" he yelled "I love you and I can't walk away from you."**

**Hayley glared at him, "I said go!" she screamed, the fear in her eyes not showing in her voice.**

**Dan sighed and finally gave up, he made his way to the door he turned to face her as he unlocked it "Hayley, you know I never meant to hurt you"**

"**Didn't you! I think you did and all because I ended things between us after finding out who you really are. A murderer." She looked down at the floor, not wanting to see his face. "I don't know who you are anymore, you are defiantly not the man I fell in love with"**

**Dan grabbed a book from the shelves near the door and threw at her only just missing her "Never call me a murderer. Ever. Or next time I won't miss." He yelled "I'll prove it to you, Hayley" Dan said as he opened the door "I promise I will find a way to prove to you just how much you mean to me" he closed the door behind him.**

**Hayley ran up to the door and locked it. She was scared in case he came in again. He had turned into the man everyone said he was, Whitey had been right, Dan Scott had no heart. If he could kill his own brother then he was capable of doing anything. She had seen a completely different side to him today, and it wasn't a side she wanted to get close to.**

**A week had passed since she and Dan had spoken in the Tutoring Centre. The next basketball game was that night. Hayley knew he would be there and she didn't know whether or not she could face him. She couldn't exactly not go and watch Nathan and Lucas play, otherwise Nathan would know something was wrong. After a long think she made up her mind that she would go and keep as far away from Dan as was humanely possible. **

**She waited with the cheerleaders, until Dan had taken a seat and then found a seat as far away from him as she could. She kept her gaze straight ahead at the game at all times, she knew he kept looking over at her, but she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of her looking back.**

**Hayley somehow managed to keep her concentration on the game, despite the fact that all she could think about was Dan, all she could hear was him saying the words 'I love you'. **

**Dan made a deal with himself if the Tree Hill Ravens won this game he was going to tell her just what she meant to him, in front of everyone. He didn't care what the consequences would be.**

**It made him realise that for the first time in his life he wanted the Ravens to lose the game, he sat there with his fingers crossed in his lap praying they would lose. But they won, they won by a lot. The final score was 56 – 21.**

**Just as everyone was about to leave, Dan took a deep breath and stood up first. "If everyone wouldn't mind staying seated for a few moments please. I have a few words to say" he said in a loud voice**

**Many of the audience groaned, Hayley being one of them. Determined not to do anything Dan said, she stood up and ran to Nathan, jumping up into his arms and hugging him tightly.**

**Dan spoke again "I recently opened up my heart to someone. Someone whom I loved have for a while now. She lead me to believe that she felt the same way, but after I told her something about me, something I thought she would accept, she deserted me..." he paused for a few moments and began to make his way down to the court.**

**Hayley turned her head to face him, her arms still tightly wrapped around Nathan.**

**Whitey, seeing what Dan was getting at tried to stop him, by blocking his way to the court "Dan, stop. You are only going to make a fool of yourself"**

"**Whitey, out of the way" Dan said pushing past him and almost knocking him over. His gaze was fixed on Hayley and Nathan "She told me she didn't know who I was anymore. I can still remember the words she said to when I told her. I hear them ringing in my head all the time. She said you know something you used to make me feel safe, like when you were around me nothing could harm me, But now, now you make me feel sick. So now I am telling her that when I am with her I don't want to be that person"**

**Hayley buried her head in Nathan's shoulder. He eyes glancing up to look at Lucas, begging him to stop Dan from talking. But before he could do anything it was too late Dan had said the words **

"**Hayley James Scott, the person who carries my name around with her everywhere she goes and yet she doesn't belong to me, the way she should. Hayley, I love you and I don't care who knows it"**

**Nathan stared at his father and let go of Hayley who immediately ran to Lucas hugging him tightly and bursting into tears. Feeling sorry for her he wrapped his arms tightly around her "It will be okay Hayles. I promise. I won't let him near you."**

**Dan didn't seem to be bothered about the reaction of everyone in the Gym. He was more interested in the glare Nathan was giving him.**

"**What are you going to do about it, Nate. I just told this whole Gym that me and your wife have been having an affair."**

"**You are unbelievable" Nathan spat and threw a punch straight at Dan's face, knocking him to the floor. He bent down and grabbed Dan's shirt. "You stay away from me, but most of all you stay away from Hayley, or I will personally murder you in your sleep."**


	8. Chapter 8: Telling Nathan

**A/N Sorry about the shortness of this chapter I wasn't really sure what else to write for it.**

**As Nathan and Hayley arrived at home that night. Nathan asked Hayley a question she hoped she would never have to answer.**

"**Hayley, is what my dad said at the Gym true. Have you two been having an affair"**

"**Nathan!" Hayley said, she sounded shocked. "You can't seriously think that I would sleep with you dad", she said throwing her bag down on the floor, not realising she had just dropped herself in it.**

"**I never said anything about sleeping with him, Hayley. But I guess it answers the question. You and my dad have been having an affair"**

"**Nathan. I am sorry I really am so sorry. I love you and I want us to be together. Its over between me and Dan, everything he said I said in that Gym its all true." She went to hug him "Its you I want to be with not Dan. It was mistake"**

**Nathan pulled away from the hug "Don't touch me Hayley. I want you out in five minutes otherwise I will not be responsible for my actions."**

**Hayley sat down her hands in her pockets, she purposely pressed the speed dial button that called Dan "Yeah well do your worst Nathan. I am staying here with you; this is where my heart truly belongs"**

**Nathan grabbed hold of her arms "Hayley I am warning you get out. Or I mean it I will force you out"**

"**Nathan, can't we just sort all this out. There is nothing going on between me and your dad. Yes I admit there was, but its over now. I want you"**

**The anger inside Nathan was building up and before he knew it he lashed out at Hayley, she ducked and ran for the door. Nathan grabbed her before she got a chance to get there and threw her back onto the sofa. Hayley screamed as grabbed her. "Nathan get off me." She shouted and slapped him straight across the face. Before running for the door once more. **

**Nathan ran and tackled her knocking her to the floor. He pinned her down "How could you do it, Hayley. How could you cheat on with me with him. Him of all people"**

**Hayley stared into her husbands eyes "I love him" she said "There you happy now, I am in love with your dad. Now get off me"**

**Nathan didn't move an inch he kept her pinned to the floor. Moments later there was a bang as the door fell of its hinges and thudded to her the floor. In the door way stood both Dan and Lucas.**

"**You hurt one hair on her head Nathan, and trust me you will be the sorry one, not me" said Dan, he held a gun in his hand and had it pointed at Nathan "Get off her or I will shoot and don't for a moment think that I won't"**

**Nathan reluctantly stood up, never taking his eyes of Dan for an instant. Lucas dived in to help Hayley up off the floor. **

"**You alright" he asked.**

**Hayley nodded and hugged him tightly "I was so scared, Luke"**

"**Its okay, you're safe now, I promise. You are my best friend in the whole world Hayley and I am not going to let anyone hurt you ever again"**

**Nathan still glaring at his dad "Me and you dad, one on one. No gun. Just us. What do you say?"**

**Dan threw the gun on the floor, but turned his back on Nathan and went to walk out the door. Nathan shouted "Coward, that's what you are a coward"**

**Dan turned around and threw a punch into Nathan's face, "That is for hitting me at the Gym, Nathan. Don't make me have to hit you for hurting Hayley." He walked away again and out the door.**

"**Tell them" Hayley suddenly said "Tell them, what split us up. Tell them who really killed Keith, Dan"**

**Dan sighed "Me" he said before he disappeared around the corner**


	9. Chapter 9 A Wedding and a Broken Heart

**The day of Lucas' and Brooke's wedding finally came, as Hayley sat in the church. She wished Dan was by her side his fingers entwined with hers, despite the violent side he had shown a few days ago, he had been willing to kill his own son in an attempt to be with her.. Was that the type of man she really wanted to be with.**

**She listened as Lucas and Brooke said their I do's. She didn't want to be here. She just wanted to go back to the moment where she was in bed with Nathan, his arm around her and her hand in Dan's hand when he was stuck under the bed. Yet at the same time she never wanted to see him again. **

**As the ceremony ended and people started flooding out making their way to Tric for the reception. Hayley found her legs feeling like jelly making her unable to get up, for a few moments. She had no idea why she felt like that, but she soon found her answer, after everyone left Dan Scott emerged from the shadows, blocking her way out.**

"**What do you want. No one wants you here Dan" Hayley said trying get past him **

"**Come on, Hayley. You and I both know that is a lie. You want me here and can't deny it" he took hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with hers "Don't tell me you weren't thinking about me whilst you were in that church. You and I both know you were"**

"**So what if I was. You completely humiliated me in front of everyone in the Gym. Unlike you I had to go back there the next day, with everyone staring at me and talking about me behind my back. Me and you are finished Dan Scott, get over it" she spat a him and let go of his hand and running out the church as she reached the door she turned to face him "The reception is at Tric, make sure you stay away from there"**

**Dam smiled, by the look on her face he knew she wanted him to show up. But question was should he or should he leave her stranded and on her own without him and without her husband.**

**Hayley sighed as she stood outside or Tric not feeling ready to go inside just yet. Peyton stepped outside for a bit of fresh air. "Hayley! What doing out here."**

**Hayley shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I just don't feel like going in just yet. When I was about to leave the church Dan appeared and I told him things between us were finished"**

"**Well that's good, isn't it. I mean you finally got rid of him for good" She put an arm around Hayley's shoulders**

"**I wish it was" Hayley whispered and rested her head on Peyton's shoulders "I really love him Peyton, I just said it without meaning to I was so angry with him. I just wanted to hurt him"**

"**I tell you what, you come inside and have some fun. Forget about Dan for one night. In the morning you can go and sort things out with him. That is if you want to"**

**Hayley smiled and went with Peyton inside. Peyton went to the bar pulling Hayley along after her, she poured out a drink "Here drink this, just don't ask what is in it" Peyton handed her a glass**

**Hayley downed it, it tasted horrible "Ergh, remind me never to take drinks from you again, Peyton Sawyer" Hayley said putting the glass back down on the bar.**

**Brooke came over dragging Lucas behind her "Hey, what you guys talking about"**

"**Nothing much, Brooke" Peyton smiled "Just Dan Scott, really"**

"**No wonder you both look depressed. He is someone who upsets everyone" Brooke said "No offence Hayley. I mean I know about you two and all and..." Lucas squeezed her hand, signalling her shut up, noticing how upset Hayley was already.**

"**Sorry" Brooke said flashing a smile at Hayley**

"**Its okay, really. I finished with him earlier today anyway" **

"**Good for you tutor wife, or is it tutor girl again" Brooke laughed**

"**Well technically its tutor wife. I'm still married to Nathan"**

**Brooke was about to say something in reply when Mouth came up behind her "I guess congratulations are in order, Brooke"**

**Broke turned her head and smiled at him "Aww, thanks, Mouth" she said and hugged him "How about a dance" she didn't give him a chance to answer before she had pulled him over to the dance floor.**

"**You alright, Hayley" Lucas asked leaning on the bar and sitting down on the stool next to hers**

**Hayley nodded "Yeah, I'm okay. Actually no I am not okay. I love him, Lucas. I can't stop thinking about him"**

"**You mean Dan right" Lucas said, placing a hand on hers, trying to comfort her.**

"**Yeah, is that wrong" Hayley said gripping hold of Lucas's hand**

"**No. I just want you to be happy Hayley and if he makes you happy then I am just going to have to learn to accept it"**

"**Talking of Dan, he just walked in" said Peyton "I can get rid of him if you want"**

**Hayley shook her head "No, its okay. I have to face him sometime. Its best its now when everyone is here"**

**Dan glanced around the room looking for Hayley, he finally saw her sitting at the bar talking to Lucas. He took a deep breath and walked over to them both "Hayley."**

**Hayley turned her head to face him, her hand gripping Lucas's hand tightly under the bar, where Dan couldn't see. "What?"**

**He held out his hand to her "Dance with me!"**

**Hayley glanced over at Lucas before taking hold of Dan's hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. She turned her head to look back at Lucas, who mouthed 'I'm watching him, don't worry"**

"**You know you looking at him all the time, kind of makes me jealous" Dan said, making her turn her attention to him**

"**Yeah well you are just going to have to get used to it, after all there is nothing going on between us now is there" she flashed him a seductive smile, as he wrapped his arms around him pulling her closer to him. Hayley put her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes as they slow danced together.**

"**You certainly have a lot of courage , Hayley James Scott" Dan said with a sly smile and he gazed back into her eyes**

"**How do you work that one out" she said resting her head on his shoulder**

"**Dumping me and then dancing with me just half an hour later"**

"**Yeah, well I can't help the way you make me feel, can I?"**

"**And how do I make you feel?"**

"**Sick, safe, in love, when I am with you I can't breathe and when I am not with you all I can think about is when I can see you again. You are on my mind all the time"**

**Dan held her tightly in his arms, holding her as close to him as he possibly could. He lifted her head up to face him, her lips against his, "Kiss me,"**

**Hayley smiled against his lips and kissed him sliding her hands down his back. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Dan kissed her back he lifted her up off her feet holding her tightly he spun her around in a full circle, his lips not leaving hers for a moment.**

**Dan finally broke away from the kiss and put her back down on the floor "You want to know something, Hayley, you have turned my world upside when I am with you I don't want to be the person I used to be, but you defeated my heart when you left me and now I am showing you it feels, now I am defeating yours. " Dan let go of her and walked away from her.**

**Hayley was left standing there not knowing whether to follow him or not, her legs seemed to make the decision for her, as she found herself running after him. She took hold of Dan's hand.**

"**You can't leave me, Dan. Look I was wrong to dump you I know that now. I love you. I need you. Please just don't go"**

**Dan didn't say a word he just pulled his hand from her grasp and walked out the door, leaving Hayley stood there to shocked even for tears. Just as she was beginning to think things couldn't get any worse, Nathan came over and handed her some papers, 'Marriage Emolument Papers' .**

"**Nathan, not now okay."**

**Nathan handed her a pen "Just sign them, Hayley. It will take a minute of your time, then you are free to be with my dad all you like"**

**Hayley snatched the pen from his hand and scribbled her signature on the line "There is no me and your dad," she said handing him back the pen and papers "He left me, because I left him"**

**Nathan shrugged "Well, its your own fault. Now you have lost us both"**


	10. Chapter 10: The Bullet Of A Gun

**Chapter 10: The Bullet of a Gun**

**A week later, Hayley sat waiting in the airport, along with Karen. Brooke and Lucas were due home from their honeymoon today and Hayley wanted nothing more than have Lucas back to protect her. She had lived the past week, looking over her shoulder worrying that Dan would crop up at any minute, with his manipulative ways. **

"**You alright, Hayley" Karen asked her with a smile**

**Hayley nodded and flashed a smile back at Karen "Yeah, well if alright means feeling like your heart has been ripped out, then yeah I have never been better"**

"**Come here" Karen said and wrapped an arm around Hayley's shoulders. "Don't let Dan make you feel like that. Trust me you are better of without him. We all are. The sooner you get over him and get on with your life the better"**

"**Yeah, I guess you are right, its just the hardest thing I have ever had to do"**

**Hayley jumped up when she saw Lucas and Brooke walking towards them. She wasted no time in hugging her best friend "I missed you so much, Luke"**

**Lucas hugged her back, "Missed you too Hayley. I tell you something. I can't wait to get home"**

**Dan Scott walked into the beach house, that night, the place was dark but before he could reach the light switch, to turn on all the lights. A gun shot went of, Dan felt a large pain in his chest before he fell to the floor. He felt a note being pushed into his hand before the front door being closed. He reached into his pocket, wincing at the pain as he moved, grabbing his phone he typed in Hayley's number, raising the phone to his ear.**

**When her phone rang Hayley was cleaning up the tables, at Karen's Cafe, she took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the number. It read as 'No Number', who ever it was must have with held it. She never dreamt it would have been Dan, she deleted his number from her phone when he left her.**

"**Hello, Hayley James speaking" she said rather nervously**

"**Hayley" Dan said in an almost whisper, he was running out of breath "Hayley, I....I...the beach house....I...." the phone went silent, but it was still connected.**

"**Dan?" she said "Dan, is that you. What happened to you" When she got no reply she spoke again "Okay, I don't know if you can still hear me but I need to know where you are. If you can here me and you are at the beach house then hang up"**

**The line went dead. Hayley dropped her phone back into her pocket, quickly removed her apron and called to Karen that she had to run out and do something.**

"**Hayley James," Karen called, walking out from the back "Where exactly are you going"**

"**If I tell you, then you are only going to try and stop me" she said running out the door. She kept running until she came to Dan's Beach House. As she arrived she took a moment to catch her breath before trying the door, to her surprise it wasn't locked it opened.**

"**Dan!" Hayley called out, hoping he would hear her, she reached out for the light switch, turning on the lights.**

**Dan was lead on the floor, his shirt covered in blood, he was awake, but only just. "Oh my god" Hayley gasped and threw herself down on her knees next to him and took hold of his hand "Dan what happened, you have to tell me what happened"**

**Dan gripped her hand as tightly as he could, which wasn't really all that tight. "Get....." he gasped for breath "....Ambulance" he managed to say**

**Hayley nodded and got her phone out of her pocket and dialled 911 "I need an ambulance please and fast. " Hayley gave them the address of the Beach House and turned to face Dan as she hung up the phone. "Its going to be okay, I promise. I am going to have to try and put pressure on that wound, okay" she let go of his hand and removed her jacket, scrunching it up into a ball, she placed it over the wound and pressed down firmly holding it in place. "Can I ask you something?"**

**Dan nodded as he slowly began to get some of his breath back **

"**Why me? Why did you call me?" she asked, still applying pressure to the wound in his chest.**

"**Because.... I knew you would come....I knew.... that despite the way..... I treated you, you still loved me.... if anyone deserves to see me die.... then its you."**

"**I am not going to have to watch you die, Dan. You want to know why because you are not going to die. I won't let you." Tears filled her eyes "You are right by the way, about me still loving you.... if I ever find out who did this to you I will never forgive them, especially if something happens to you"**

**Hayley turned her head to look at the door as she heard the sirens approaching, she applied a bit more pressure to his wound and looked back at him checking he was still awake. He was but he was slowly drifting asleep. "Dan, talk to me. Just keep talking okay. About anything."**

"**Hayley....I....I" he gripped hold of her hand once more "Never stopped.... loving you..." he trailed off.**

**Hayley desperately tried to think of a way to keep him talking to her "You know you no longer have to feel jealous about me carrying you name around"**

"**How come.." Dan panted**

"**The emolument papers came through this morning. The marriage between me and Nathan never happened"**

"**Yeah.. well... if you think that is a good thing... then... then..." he began to trail of again, he could feel his eyes getting heavy, before they finally closed.**

"**Dan! Dan! Wake up. Dan! Your scaring me!" Hayley shouted at him, she slapped him across the face "Please wake up. Don't you dare leave me." She leant over and kissed his lips, causing herself to become coated in a thin layer of blood. She hugged him tightly, not caring about the blood stains he was leaving on her. Her jacket slid onto the floor, but it didn't seem to matter because only moments later the ambulance pulled up outside the door and two men rushed in carrying a stretcher.**

**Hayley stepped back, as they lowered him down onto the stretcher and carried him to the ambulance, her face stained with tears and her clothes stained with blood, she picked up her jacket from the floor and put it on zipping it up and walking out the door.**

"**Is he going to be okay," she asked**

"**Its hard to tell, at this moment. He has suffered a gun shot to the chest and it looks like its punctured his heart. If we can get him to hospital then we may be able to save him. Do you want to ride in the ambulance with him"**

**Hayley shook her head "No, I think I had better go home and get changed first. I will be at the hospital as soon as I can"**

**As she ran back to the Karen's home, after Nathan threw her out she moved into Lucas's old room, she was sure that people were staring at her, she couldn't say she didn't blame them, she was stained with blood after all.**

**She burst into the house and hurriedly changed her clothes before writing a note for Karen and leaving it on the table in the hallway. She ran back out the house and took a bus to the hospital.**

**Once she arrived she walked over to the reception "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Mr Dan Scott. Could you tell me where he is"**

"**Just a moment" said the girl behind the desk, she turned to her computer and typed in Dan's name "He is in surgery at the minute. But if you like to wait in the waiting room just around the corner. I can inform you when he leaves. Assuming you are family"**

"**Yes, well sort of I'm his girlfriend" Okay so that wasn't exactly true anymore but it was the only way she was going to see him**

"**Just take a seat and if you keep an eye on the door you should see him being wheeled past as he comes out of surgery"**

"**Okay, thank you" Hayley said and made her way towards the waiting room she sat down in a chair right by the door way. **_Please be okay, Dan. Please. You have be okay. _**She thought to herself, keeping her eyes fixed on the door, people were wheeled backwards and forwards past the door, but none of them being Dan. **

**Hayley must have fallen asleep, because she was awakened when someone shook her arm gently. She opened her eyes and as the person came into focus it was a police officer. "Hayley James?" he questioned**

"**Yeah, that's me" she said as she slowly began to sit up**

"**Hayley James, I am arresting you for the attempted murder of Dan Scott. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned something you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." The Police officer took hold of her arm as he spoke and handcuffed her hands together. **

"**What?" Hayley said, she was in total shock "No you have got the wrong person. I saved his life. I rang the ambulance."**

"**Miss James it would be best you could just come with us and stay quiet."**

"**No you can't do this to me. Ask him, ask him when he wakes up it wasn't me I didn't try to kill him"**

**The Policeman didn't say another word. He simply dragged her into the police car that was waiting outside. **

**Hayley sat back in the seat, she was too shocked even for tears. The only way they could know she was there was if Dan had told them she was.**

"**Can I ask who made the accusation, against me" Hayley asked.**

"**I can't answer anything until you have made a statement and had a formal interview. I am sorry Miss James"**

**Hayley sighed and took a deep breath. As the car arrived at the Police Station, she burst into tears knowing that if she could go to prison for something she hadn't done. **

**She got out of the car accompanied by a policeman "Don't touch me I am perfectly capable of walking myself unlike the man I love who is busy lying in the hospital and as far as I know he could be dying and I am being blamed for it. I wasn't the one who tried to kill him"**

"**She didn't try and kill him!" said a voice from behind them Hayley and the Police Officer who accompanied her turned around**

"**Nathan!" Hayley gasped "What are you doing here!"**

**Nathan took a deep breath "I came to tell you that Dan was asking for you and to confess something" he took a step forward. "I tried to kill Dan"**

"**No, Nathan. Tell me no" Hayley screamed at him as the officer unhand cuffed her and handcuffed Nathan, walking him into the police station.**

"**Hayley, I am sorry I really am. I only wanted to get him back; I wanted to get him back for breaking your heart. I still love you, Hayley" Nathan shouted over his shoulder. **

**Hayley leant up against a wall and closed her eyes, she knew she had to get back to the hospital and fast. But right now she didn't know if she could face Dan, what it had been him who convicted her of murdering him. No matter what she tried to do, there was only one person she wanted to see right now.**

**She began to take the long walk back to the hospital. "This going to take forever," she said to herself. She reached in her pocket for her phone, but it wasn't there. She didn't give herself a chance to think what had happened to it. She took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out before sprinting all the way to the hospital, as she ran through the doors, she bumped into Lucas and hugged him gasping for breath. After finally catching her breath she looked up at Lucas.**

"**Where is he, Luke" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes**

"**I'll take you. Come on." He said taking hold of her hand and walking with her down the hallway "Anyway what took you so long to get here, you were with him right. I mean I saw your clothes dripping with blood on my bed"**

"**The Police Station" Hayley answered her hand gripping Lucas's tightly "I came here only to arrested for his attempted murder, I thought I was going to get sent down for it when Nathan showed up and told the police it was him"**

**Lucas nodded slightly as they came to Dan's room, he was still under the anaesthetic, "Yeah about that Hayley. I think I owe you an apology"**

**Hayley shot him a stare "Oh my god, Lucas. You told the Police I tried to kill Dan"**

"**Look, I'm sorry okay. I walk into my room to find your clothes dripping with blood and...."**

"**Sorry isn't good enough, Lucas. If I had gone to prison then it would have been your fault"**

"**Look, Hayley." He took hold of her arm stopping her from going in to see Dan "What was I supposed to think"**

**Hayley glared at him "You should have confronted me about it first, instead of just assuming it was me"**

"**Fine if you didn't kill him then why were you there. You were supposed to be working at my mum's cafe"**

"**He called me, okay. Now don't talk to me ever again, Lucas." Hayley said and walked into Dan's room.**

**Lucas sighed, as he watched Hayley and Dan for a few moments. He watched as Hayley sat down in the chair next to his bed. He watched as Hayley took hold of Dan's hand and gripped it tightly. Before finally walking away.**

**Hayley stayed silent for a few moments just holding onto Dan's hand, she didn't know what she should say to him if, if anything. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Dan. " she said after a short while "I'm sorry I took so long to get here. Believe it or not I got arrested for attempting to murder you. I really thought I was going to go down for it, then Nathan showed up at the police station and confessed to it all" she stopped talking, feeling slightly stupid she was talking to someone who probably couldn't hear her. She just sat there after that and stayed silent, her hand still holding onto his. "I love you, Dan" she whispered,**

**Finally after what seemed like hours later, but could only have been two at the most, Dan came round. He slowly opened his eyes and cast them on Hayley, who flashed him a smile. "Hey you, I thought I was going to lose you for a moment"**

**Dan smiled weakly "Maybe.... you would be better off if you did....the only thing I have ever caused you is pain, Hayley"**

"**That's not true, you and I both know that" Hayley objected "Anyway, I had better go and tell the nurses you're awake." She smiled and gave his hand a tight squeeze before getting up and walking to the door.**

**As she opened the door Dan called out her name, she turned her head to face him.**

"**I love you too" he said with a small smile.**

"**So you heard what I said then" Hayley grinned at him and ran back over to his bedside, leant over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.**

"**Every word" Dan said as he gave her a wink**


	11. Chapter 11: A Small Agument

**Chapter 11: Small Argument Followed By a Make Up**

**The next few days felt like Hell, to Hayley. If she wasn't working a shift at Karen's Cafe she was sitting in the hospital talking with Dan. Even when she did get a chance to relax and go home, she couldn't get to sleep for worrying about him.**

**Dan was finally allowed out of hospital four days after he had woken up. **

**Dan sat down on his couch, at the Beach House. It felt so good to be back home. He sighed and rested his back against the soft leather.**

**Hayley came in after him and dropped his bag on the floor by the stairs "You know I would have thought you had enough rest, already" she laughed**

"**Yeah well you don't know me, as well as you thought" Dan smiled "You wouldn't mind getting me a drink would you"**

**Hayley rolled her eyes "What did your last slave die of" she said although she made her way into the kitchen**

"**Oh, she never died" Dan called after her "I divorced her, "**

**Hayley came out the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand "Remind me never marry you then" she said sarcastically and handed him the glass**

**Dan nodded slightly and took the glass from her "Okay. I'll remember if you remember to remind me to remind you" he laughed slightly**

"**Okay I have to go, I have to do a shift at the Cafe I'll see you later" she leant over and kissed him.**

"**Hayley, come on," Dan said taking hold of her hand "I only just got out of hospital, can't we at least spend some time together."**

"**We have spent time together, more time than we ever have. I have spent more time with you in the past few days than I have anywhere else" Hayley smiled and pulled her hand from his.**

**Dan put his glass down on the table in front of him and lay back on the sofa "You leave now, don't bother coming back tonight"**

**Hayley shot him a glare "Fine, then I won't."**

**Dan turned to look away from her "You know for a fact that you will come back tonight, Hayley James. You can't keep away from me"**

"**Don't you ever tell me what I will and will not do, Dan Scott" Hayley shouted at him her face mere millimetres away from his "I will not be pushed around by an arrogant self obsessed manipulative basted" Hayley stormed out.**

**The hours slowly passed, it seemed like days before Hayley finally came back through the doors of the beach house, Dan expected her to come over and say how sorry she was but instead she just went straight into the kitchen and completely ignored him.**

"**Hayley!" said Dan from his place on the couch, Hayley heard him but she didn't answer "Hayley! Hayley! Hayley! Hayley! Hayley! Hayley! Hayley! Hayley! Hayley! Hayley! Hayley!"**

"**What!" she shouted from the kitchen**

"**Hi" Dan said in response, he had a smirk against his face**

**Hayley glared at him, with a cold hard stare, "You know one of these days you are going to say something that you will regret." She spat at him as she sat down on the sofa next to him, however she sat as far away from his as she could determined not to let him touch her.**

**Dan, however had other plans, he reached out with one hand and placed it on her shoulder, only for her to shrug away from his touch. "Hayley, come on" Dan said, sounding rather frustrated. "What have I done to make you hate me?" **

"**You know what you have done, you treat me like I am worth nothing. Like I am only useful to you as a maid" She answered him, without even looking at him. "Until you can prove to me how much you love me, me and you are not on good terms, Dan Scott"**

_How on Earth am I meant to prove to her just what she means to me. I can't exactly declare my love for her front of everyone. I have already done that and she wasn't impressed by it._

"**Hayley!" He said after a long silence, although he wasn't entirely sure why he had just said it he didn't have a clue what he was going to say to her.**

**Hayley, was slightly startled by the fact that he had spoken so soon, she expected him to stay quite for hours. She found herself turning her head to face him, without particularly wanting to.**

"**Marry me" he said to her "Hayley James, marry me"**

**A/N OK so I am leaving this story at a cliff-hanger. Will Hayley say yes or not, you will have to wait and see. If I get 15 reviews or more then **_**I will make a sequel, DEAL. However I will be posting up other random stories so keep a look out for them.**_


End file.
